The Weasley Curse
by 8thwesley
Summary: A one shot story. A curse? A blessing? A secret? What does Hermione find out about Ron?


It was a simple plain beautiful gown just like the one she wanted, she couldn't help the tears that were uncontrollably coming. The gown was the only thing she was allowed to chose... that was the deal. She would let her mom and soon to be mother in law take care of the other arrangements, and she will take care of choosing the dress she wanted. She had spotted that dress while walking by a muggle shop one evening after work. She wondered if she would ever be deserving of such beauty, it was until later that week Ron Weasley proposed to her for the 5th time and she finally said yes. Ron had wanted to marry a year later after the war, but she knew it was not the right time then, nor it was the other 3 times he proposed later that year. They were both starting their careers and knew there were some big changes to come. Ron became an auror after 2 years of training, years which they saw each other 5 times due to the heaver training he had to endure. Numerous letters flew back and forth with " I miss you "and " I love you "s, it was then Hermione realized how much she loved him and didn't want to be apart from him any longer. She knew she was always crazy about the ginger boy, but it was after his 2 years of training that she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. It was 6 months later after he became an auror that he finally proposed and he knew she would say yes. Not only she accepted without hesitation but also requested that the wedding takes place as soon as possible which Ron happily agreed.

Only 2 days left and she will call herself Hermione Weasley, it sounded so perfect when she was 14 and it sounds just as fitting now at 22. She couldn't help giggling at the thought and how much she wanted to belong to him in every way. She knew Ginny and Harry had had sex one year later after the war, but Ron only found out about it about 3 months ago when Hermione accidentally let it slipped when they were arguing about the same subject they had for the last 2 years. Sex.

Hermione loved that Ron was never the pushy kind of bloke and he always respected her decisions, but she would not understand why when they were always so close to do it, he reluctantly said he "needed" to wait. Wait for what? She was giving herself to him in a silver platter and he needed to wait…It never stroke Hermione as if Ron was the kind of bloke who would save himself for marriage or the prune kind for that matter, but he wouldn't even let her see him completely naked, sure they had fooled around plenty of times and he had satisfied her in every way possible but he would also not let her return the favor.

Hermione thought that the day was so close and yet so far. She knew they were made for each other and after everything they have gone through, they both knew they deserved to be happy.

"Hermione?"- A voice interrupted her thoughts

"Yes I am still here I am just trying it on … again"

"I already told you … you look perfect in it… Ron will piss his pants when he sees you"- said Ginny

"Well I hope he doesn't ... that's the definitely not the kind of effect I want to cause on your brother"- said Hermione smiling and opening the door to see her future sister in law smiling gently at her

"I can't wait to be your sister in law.. Not that I have not thought about it since 5th year…. "- laughed Ginny.

"We are more than that Ginny and you know it"

"Ok enough of this cheesy stuff I am not good at it anyway…. And I was also thinking…. About you know…" said Ginny gently blushing a light color of pink

" No I don't know Ginny … what are you on about?"- asked Hermione suspiciously

" Well I was thinking maybe you wanted to have a woman talk?

" A woman talked? Ginny you are definitely scaring me… what are you trying to say?- smiled Hermione

"Hermione I wanted to know if you want to talk about your wedding night.

Hermione couldn't help noticing that she might be hiding something . " My wedding night?... but do I need to know may I ask?"

" Hermione I know you and Ron never done it" she said with an almost defeated tone

" How would you know? I have never… I haven't… I…"

" Hermione its ok I know he couldn't have done it and you will soon find out why, but I just wanted to let you know I am here if you have questions" said Ginny with a gentle tone " Anyway I need to go to Diagon Alley and pick up the decorations.. mum is driving me crazy about it" with that she turn on her heel and walked away leaving a very aghast Hermione standing still by the bathroom entrance holding her dress.

What could have Ginny meant by that … "_He couldn't have done it?" _Why not? She needed to know.

She had moved back with her parents after the lease of her flat was up one month ago. She enjoyed being back at her childhood home, but could not wait to share a home with Ron. They have already rented a medium size flat in muggle London where they would move after they short honey moon trip to France.

That night Hermione was lost in thought staring at the starts in her parent's small backyard.

"There is my wife to be"- said a voice behind her while strong arms embrace her from behind.

"You scared me Ronald!"- scolded Hermione." I thought you were spending the day with Harry"

Ron could not help grinning "OK First of all, I love you ...and that git left early, couldn't stay away from my sister for too long I reckon"

His face suddenly became serious as if there was some unpleasant news to tell.

"Hermione… there is something we need to talk about … you and my family"

"Your family? Ronald what's going on? If you have changed your mind about the wedding you..."

"Is not that … please come with me" without waiting for a response he grabbed her arm and turn on the spot.

Ronald and Hermione walked slowly to the burrow to see Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley sitting cozily by the fire.

"Hi mum, dad we are here"

"Oh there you two are... please lets go to the sitting room we will have more privacy there"- said Mr. Weasley signaling to follow him.

Once they all took their seats in the sitting room. Mr. Weasley smiled uncomfortable to Hermione and spoke first.

"Hermione, what we are about to tell you is a family secret that has pass over 100 years of Weasley generation, I beg you to not interrupt until I tell you the story and why is so important that you know about it"

Hermione glanced at Ron who was suddenly very interested in his trainers and blushing a deep red color.

"the head of the Weasley household has to inform the soon to be bride what really involves marrying a Weasley in this case Ron" gesturing towards his younger son " We had to do this when Bill married Fleur, last year when Percy married Audrey and early this year when George married Angelina"

"There was a curse the Weasley family had to overcome over generations; it has to do with a marriage bond"

"A male Weasley have to take his bride for the first time only on their wedding night to complete the curse and initiate the bonding"

"The bonding involves a blood bond that will unite the marriage in the most powerful and unbreakable means. Lasting marriages had always been a signature triad within the Weasley family and because of that a male Weasley had to be …. Well physically ready to create the bond"

Hermione could still not figure out what was the real meaning behind it but she kept quite as she was told, to hear the rest of the story.

This time Mrs. Weasley spoke in a slow and gentle voice.

"Hermione in order to create the bond, you must bleed on your wedding night when Ronald and you become intimate"

"Mrs. Weasley … I am... I don't think that would be a problem … I" – Hermione was lost for words... she couldn't believe she was talking about something so intimate with her fiancé's parents who by the way were handling the situation so casual, she then remembered they had to go over the same situation with Ron's older brothers.

"Hermione we know you are a virgin as much as Ronald is" continue Mrs. Weasley "As part of the curse, Ron could not have been intimate with you or anyone else because the repercussions are too unbearable. Years of unhappiness, failed marriage, despair, sometimes even brings death"- Mrs. Weasley shiver at the last words and continue.

"And If I am not mistaken you have not had intercourse with anyone …"

"Of course she had not….." Spoke Ron for the first time.

"Ron dear I am not implying anything ... we just need to be sure"

"He is right Mrs. Weasley I had never had …. Intercourse with anyone"

"Hermione because our ancestor wanted to make sure there was an effective bond, all male Weasley are born with …"

"They have a larger than average genitalia" interrupted Mrs. Weasley glancing at her husband.

Hermione felt as if she was suddenly lit on fire and would probably die very soon of embarrassment. Ron looked at her expectantly and nodded.

"Don't worry dear is nothing that you cannot bear, after the first time is over everything will be … easier"

Hermione couldn't help but notice Mrs. Weasley blushing lightly at her words.

"One more thing, in order to complete the bond, the initiation must be done in a Weasley home… "

Hermione knew immediately that their wedding night will be spent at the burrow with possibly many people awaiting until they were finished.

After the unexpected meeting was over, Hermione walked slowly to the front door not noticing that Ron was walking closely behind her. Ron grabbed her hand and looked at her with a pain expression that only melted her heart.

"I am sorry I couldn't tell you before, it's been a family tradition for centuries and… well not exactly something I like to casually discuss over tea"

"It's ok… I understand Ron I am just... still shocked about … well all this... In a million years I would never thought I 'd be talking to your parents about your… genitalia"

Ron looked deeply into Hermione eyes and they both broke into laughter that lasted for almost 5 minutes. Ron hugged her taking in her scent of vanilla and sighed.

"I hope that explains about our previous encounters regarding this subject... because Merlin knows I want to have you all for me every day of my life"

"I guess it does explains a lot… "

"I really wish there was another way around it… I don't want to hurt you Hermione... never"

" Ron is ok only you are allow to hurt me that way and is part of life is natural.."

Ron kissed her forehead knowing that the girl in front of him would become a woman, a woman that will be his wife.

Hermione grabbed her father arm just as he was about to walk her down the aisle to give her away for good. Her only daughter and his most precious treasure. Ron and Hermione join hands in matrimony and with sobbing tears had their first kiss as husband and wife. The reception was beautiful, full of close friends and family, after Harry awkward toast and a few laughs followed by George's speech. Hermione and Ron dance all night.

The party was still going in full blast in the back yard of the burrow where the marquee was still holding. Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand and slowly guided her out of the party.

"How are you doing?"- asked Ron softly lifting her chin

"I am doing wonderful Mr. Weasley and you?"- asked a very excited Hermione.

"I am too Mrs. Weasley… I"

"I am ready Ron..." cut in Hermione.

Ron was still shocked at her sudden burst and it took some time to figure out what she meant.

"Are you … are… you sure?"- asked Ron insecurely.

" I am, Ron" said Hermione planting a deep kiss full in his lips.

Without another word Ron scooped her up in his arms and took her to his bedroom, to their surprise his bedroom was out of recognition. The room was beautiful decorated with flowers and floating candles magically bouncing around the room and his bed was magically expanded to comfortably fit 2 people. Hermione was just as speechless as Ron, who was also looking around his childhood bedroom as if was looking at it for the first time.

Their eyes met and they smiled knowingly kissing slowly first and then deeper. "Have I mentioned you looked stunning in that dress, but I regret to tell you I am going to have to remove it"-whispered Ron.

"I am glad you liked it… at least you didn't piss your pants"

"Why would I piss my pants?"

"Never mind just an inside joke with Ginny" – Hermione notice how nervous she had suddenly become. He had seen her naked before but this time was different. This time he will not stop her.

Ron must have noticed how nervous she was because he embraced her shaken body." Do you trust me?" he asked close to her ear.

"I always had."

Ron slid the straps of her gown down her shoulders and unzipped the back of her dress while planting soft kisses on her neck.

Her body relaxed as Ron kisses her down her neck line. He cupped her breast slowly massaging them, earning a soft moan from her lips. Hermione's wedding gown dropped to her ankles leaving her only on her knickers and strapless bra. Ron stared at her almost naked body feeling the most fortunate bloke in the universe. Hermione slid her trembling hands under his shirt removing it slowly, caressing his strong arms; she made a mental note to thank the auror department training for that. Hermione slid her timid hand under his waistband to undo his trousers which he quickly kicked to the side. She then noticed a considerable size bulge in front of his boxers and she opened her eyes wide drinking in his anatomy.

"Are you staring?" smirked Ron

"I am not!" answered indignantly

"Its ok you know…" he couldn't help feeling smug about it.

"Oh shut it Ronald… You are..!" She didn't finish her sentence as he lifted her up and threw her in the bed and climbed next to her.

"Shah we can bicker all you want lately …" he quickly covered her mouth with his to stop her from any further comments.

The kiss became more passionate as his hands explore her body and removed her bra. He knew Hermione liked when he kissed her breast earning a second louder moan.

Ron traced his hand down her navel until he got to her knickers which he noted were extremely soaked and removed them slowly kissing her lower abdomen. Hermione was completely naked and he was still overdressed, her hand went to his boxers and slid them down slowly as she took in his oversize cock in her hands. She panicked when she realized the size of his member. Mrs. Weasley was not exaggerating and she would definitely hurt.

Ron seemed to be thinking along those lines and grabbed her hands bringing them to the side of his left cheek

"I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to and I all stop if you want me to"

" No we can't stop … the bonding starts once the bleeding starts.. I read about pureblood families bonding yesterday in…"

"The library" finished Ron for her.

"Yes I needed to know more about it "

"Of course I am not surprised at all" smiled Ron

" Ron,,,, please make love to me"- asked Hermione pleading

Nothing could have prepared Ron for her words full of love. HE didn't think he could get any harder than he already was and he gently positioned himself at her entrance.

Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation and felt something foreign in between her legs.

"Hermione …love spread your legs for me please" asked Ron but this time his voice was full of lust and desire and so were his blue eyes digging gazing into her brown ones.

Hermione spread her legs wider this time and felt Ron shivered as he push half an inch inside of her. She felt pain but she knew that wasn't it. Ron kissed her forehead as his forearms were resting on the side her head. He slid a little deeper until she noticed Hermione winced from pain.

"I am sorry … I can stop if you want me to"- asked Ron reluctantly.

Hermione just choke her head and took a deep breath. Tears were running slowly by her cheeks and Ron kissed them all.

"Hermione I am sorry I am only half way and I… I think we should maybe stop..Try again later?"

"No Ron it has to be this way.. Just does it please."

Ron slid in with one trust, and Hermione let a loud moan of pain escape her lips.

"Ron… It … hurts so much"

"I am sorry Hermione tell me what you want me to do and I will do it."

"Just give me a few seconds to adjust"

"Ok ok…. I will just stay here… Hermione you feel so good I can't even describe it. I know that's not exactly what you are feeling right now.. I only hope I can please you once the pain is over."

"Ron I know you will…I …think you can start moving now slowly please"

"Oh … ok"

Ron groaned as he was feeling the best feeling in the world

"Hermione you are so tight I think I may cum soon… I am sorry"- said Ron honestly

"It's ok Ron..Is our first time is only normal…. You can move a little faster now"

Ron obediently pick up his pace and felt in heaven, he knew he wouldn't last much longer…Hermione's moans grew louder and so did his trusts more rapid. Hermione was soon screaming his name .

"Ron… it hurts so good now" Hermione blushed at her words.

" Hermione I don't think I can last much longer especially if you keep moaning like that"

"Ron I think I am close too " Hermione felt his cock hitting a spot that she liked very much and with every trust she screamed his name louder and louder.

"Hermione cum for me… please I am going to cum inside you .. . .Oh GOD.. Hermione… "

"Ron I am there I am Cumming…. Ron ROnnnnnnnn"

"Yes … yes .. I love you….." with this last words he spilled his seed inside of her trusting slower each time , heavily panting and both bodies shivering as their orgasms tuned down.

"I … have never felt anything so wonderful…. In my life" panted Ron in her ear as he slowly pulled out of her. Immediately strings of blood run down her inner tight. She was no longer a virgin and she was his, she belonged to him in every possible way .

"Hermione you are bleeding"

"Yes I guess the bonding is final now.. .We are bond for life"

"It felt incredible … I don't think I can never get enough … well of course I understand if you want to stop for today"

"No Ron.. I want you to take me as many times as you want … don't worry about me I am your wife now and I am here for you"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too "

They owned the night and next morning too, when exhausted of love making she felt sleep in his arms and the marriage bond was finally culminated.


End file.
